Contos do Pedaço do Céu
by Rita Rios
Summary: Esse é um lugar onde encontro o passado e possibilidades de futuro, não é sempre feliz, mas é sempre um grande aprendizado.


**Contos do Pedaço do Céu**

Eu venho sempre aqui. Pelo menos uma vez por mês. Eu me sinto bem, há tanto que eu posso aprender com essas pessoas e eu aprendo. Escuto histórias engraçadas ou dramáticas de um tempo diferente, sem computadores ou mesmo televisão. Uma vida mais simples, mas, ao mesmo tempo, mais vivida.

Esse lugar se chama Pedaço do Céu e é um abrigo para pessoas idosas. Pelo menos uma vez por mês eu passo aqui para falar com os residentes. É um lugar agradável. Tem bons quartos, tem alimentação saudável, jogos, esportes e outras atividades para manter os moradores ativos.

Meu irmão diz que eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa para onde colocar nosso pai quando ele ficar mais velho, mas é mentira. O lugar pode ser agradável, mas o lugar do papai é com a gente. Sempre estarei aqui pra ele como ele sempre esteve pra mim. O papai ri quando Touya diz isso, mas eu não acho graça, pois não importa o quão bom o lugar seja, falta algo crucial para ser um pedaço do céu.

As histórias passadas são interessantes e eles se prendem a elas com força, pois, na maior parte do tempo, o presente não é tão bonito.

Não estou falando das dores ou doenças que vem com a idade. Isso acontece com todos, afinal. Estou falando das histórias tristes que eu posso assistir toda vez que venho visitar.

Um exemplo é o senhor Takumo. Ele teve uma bela família, uma esposa bonita e dois filhos que são formados em cursos de prestígio. Ele sempre fala de sua esposa, desde a conhecer até que ela faleceu, com muito amor e carinho. Eles foram um daqueles belos casais. No entanto, ele não gosta de falar dos filhos.

Parece que ele foi um pai bem rigoroso. Ele não aceitava muito menos do que a perfeição de seus filhos e ele se sente orgulhoso de como eles cresceram e se tornaram homens importantes. O triste é que ele sabe que não é bem vindo na casa deles dois e nem espera que eles apareçam para visitar.

Diferente do senhor Kamuta que amou e protegeu sua família toda sua vida. Sua esposa morreu ainda jovem e ele teve que criar sua filha sozinha. Suas histórias me lembram um pouco da minha própria com pai e irmão. É interessante o ouvir falando sobre como ele tentava lidar com uma filha na adolescência e explicar coisas que ele diz "só uma mãe entenderia".

Todo domingo ele se arruma com sua melhor roupa e coloca um belo sorriso no rosto. Vai direto para o portão para esperar sua querida filha. Então as horas começam a passar e ela nunca aparece. Seu sorriso não murcha, dizendo que ela deve estar ocupada, que não é fácil ser uma mulher que trabalha e tem uma família, que o carro deve ter quebrado ou ficado preso no trafego.

No fundo de seus olhos, mês após mês, consigo ver lágrimas não derramadas de uma dor bem forte que se renova a cada semana. Mas o sorriso ainda está lá e as desculpas que ninguém acredita também. É nesses momentos que meu coração dói e eu quero encontrá-la e dizer o mal que ela está fazendo. Ele parece notar o que penso, pois sorri em minha direção e diz que ela com certeza virá na próxima semana.

Tudo que eu posso fazer é passar um tempo ao lado dele pelo portão e tentar distraí-lo. Conversamos bastante, mas o olhar dele sempre se perde pela estrada que nunca vê o carro de sua filha chegar.

Há outros que são visitados sempre, alguns que recebem visitas regularmente e aqueles que estão sozinhos, sem família ou amigos pra visitar - ninguém além dos voluntários que aparecem quando podem.

Então, o lugar não é um pedaço do céu porque falta o que eles mais querem: as pessoas que amam.

Jamais vou deixar meu pai parar em um lugar assim, pois, por melhor que seja, meu irmão e eu não estaremos sempre lá.

Ele sempre esteve aqui pra nós, sempre estaremos aqui pra ele.

Syaoran tem vindo comigo desde que chegou ao Japão pra ficar e ele adora discutir história e política com eles. É divertido de assistir.

A senhora Uzumaki, esperta e atrevida sempre, costuma dizer que nós dois formamos o casal perfeito e mais bonito que ela conheceu. Ela também fala que nossa beleza não está no fato de termos boa aparência, mas no fato de que gostamos de fazer o bem e que fazemos isso juntos.

O senhor Uchiha diz que não vamos durar mais dois anos juntos. Ele é bem resmungão e tradicional. Fala que Syaoran me dá muita liberdade e devia me manter calada. Eu tento ser legal, mas sempre fico emburrada quando ele diz isso. Syaoran ri, responde que ele não me amaria como ama se eu fosse submissa e que o senhor Uchiha deveria tentar mudar a forma de pensar sobre as mulheres.

Não dizemos isso em voz alta para não magoá-lo muito, mas sempre conversamos entre nós dois sobre o motivo de ele ficar tão sozinho seja exatamente esse. Afinal, não só de bons maridos, esposas, mães e pais estão cheios os abrigos. Ele tratou sua mulher muito mal e nunca a perdoou por só ter lhe dado filhas meninas. Duas. Uma das quais sempre visita, mas não fica muito. O pai não a trata muito bem. A outra nunca apareceu, a irmã disse que ela não aguenta nem olhar pro pai que nunca lhe deu amor.

Por isso, aprendi que não posso dizer que os filhos que não visitam, ou os pais que não são visitados são sempre ruins. Cada história tem sua particularidade. Cada um conhece a si mesmo e sua vida melhor que qualquer um. Nunca podemos julgar pelas aparências, pois elas são só isso, o que parecem ser não o que são.

Entre histórias tristes e felizes, entre vidas bem vividas ou cheias de amargura eu me encontro todo mês nesse lugar. Aprendo sempre mais, sobre o que foi, o que poderia e o que poderá ser.

A verdade é que envelhecer assusta a muitos, mas o que me assusta sobre isso é a possibilidade de solidão. Hoje tenho amigos, família e nesses dois grupos estão incluídos Kero, Yue e as cartas; por isso lhes dedico todo meu amor.

Se vão estar comigo no futuro eu não sei, mas não vou prender essas pessoas e criaturas preciosas a mim só porque preciso delas. Vou lhes demonstrar durante toda a minha vida que as amo e se elas me amarem de volta vão fazer o mesmo por mim. Então, nunca vou estar sozinha.

Por todos aqueles que estão eu faço uma prece silenciosa e por aqueles que conheço nessa situação eu abro meu sorriso e escuto suas histórias; mesmo sabendo que nunca vai substituir o que eles perderam.

A vida é estranha. Tudo que podemos fazer é vive-la da melhor forma possível. Se vamos ser felizes não depende só de nós, mas o que depende de nós é aproveitarmos cada momento de felicidade que nos surgir e transformá-los em uma eternidade, mesmo que só dure um segundo.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Oi!

Estava pensando sobre essa situação de abrigo e tive que escrever. Estou no meio de um processo de criação de uma fic com vários capítulos de Sakura, por isso esse é o universo que estava em minha mente e eu até gostei do resultado, apesar de achar que está faltando algo no final.

Fiz a fic ouvindo a música "Somebody That I Used To Know". Quem não ouviu, eu não recomendo, pois nem gosto do estilo, mas ela vicia.

Se você reconheceu dois dos sobrenomes é bem vindo a ler minhas fics de Naruto que falam sobre outro tipo de abrigo, mas têm mais história do que essa.

Bjs e Tchauzinho!


End file.
